


She’s Mine

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Found Families, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew confronts May about her relationship with Skye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She’s Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know. I just need May telling her ex this is her baby girl.

“You lied to me.”

Melinda carefully closed the door to Skye’s room and approached Andrew, too tired to deal with his shit. It was never easy having to take a life, especially when that life was the father of the girl you considered to be yours. Skye shouldn’t have had to witness that, but she’d had no choice; she’d done it to keep her safe and to save Coulson.

Speaking of which, he was in critical condition in the med bay and that is where she needed to be.

It was the only reason she wasn’t still in there with her baby girl.

“Andrew, I’m too tired for this. We can discuss our failed marriage in the morning,” she muttered, moving past him.

Andrew caught her arm and if she wasn’t sure the noise would wake Skye she would have him on his ass.

“When you came to me begging for help you told me I had to help her because she was yours, remember?”

She did remember, vividly, because she hated to beg.

And even worse, for anyone to see her cry.

_“Please, Andrew,” she pleaded, her voice breaking. “I wouldn’t ask if this wasn’t important but…she’s…she’s mine and she needs your help.”_

They hadn’t even been fake tears. Skye was suffering and she needed her to be okay. She needed to learn to control this and he was the best.

“That girl isn’t your daughter, Melinda. She’s too old for you to have had after our divorce and…I saw what happened back there.”

_“Don’t look, don’t look,” Melinda whispered, pressing Skye’s face into her chest. She’d had to make a choice; let Cal kill Coulson or stop him. And the fact that it had even been a choice to make spoke volumes to how much Melinda loved the younger girl in her arms._

_“You killed him…for me…you shouldn’t have had to…oh God…it’s my fault.”_

_“Shh, no, your father…this is all on him. None of this is your fault.”_

“Your point?”

“Melinda-“

“She’s mine,” Melinda said firmly. “You may not understand this because our definitions of family are different but she is mine. I love her, Andrew; she’s my daughter.

Despite what you believe, I was never the liar in this relationship.”

Before they could get into yet another fight a scream filled the air and the floor began to shake. Melinda rushed back to Skye’s room to find her tossing in bed, crying.

“Baby, shh,” Melinda whispered, stroking her face. “It’s a dream, Skye, it’s just a dream,” she whispered. The vibrating stopped, but Skye continued to whimper in her sleep.

Melinda moved a hand into her hair and began humming a lullaby from her childhood. After a few minutes Skye relaxed and Melinda sighed, knowing she couldn’t be here for Skye and there for Phil. She had a choice to make and it would be the same one he would make in her position.

She glanced up to find Andrew watching them with a stunned expression on his face.

“She’s mine in every way that matters, Andrew. I don’t care if you understand that I just need you to help her. She didn’t ask for this, this was forced on her. She shouldn’t be punished for it.”

Andrew nodded. “I’ll…we’ll resume first thing, then. And I’ll…stop in, check on Phil. Take a look at his labs, he took a nasty blow to the head but I think he’ll be fine.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, removing her shoes. She stripped off her jacket and moved into the bed beside Skye, pulling her closer.

“Close the door, please,” she muttered, this never really being a choice; Skye needed her so this is where she was going to stay.

“I never thought I’d see the da-“

“Go check on him, please. Tell him I’m with Skye, he’ll understand.”

And he would, the only person who loved her as much as she did was Phil.

“Goodnight, Melinda.”

Melinda buried her face in Skye’s curls and fought the urge to cry. Her tiny family was on the brink of falling apart and she feared no matter how hard she held on it wouldn’t be enough.


End file.
